In the attempt to generate a suitable animal model we have taken a novel approach of reverse conditional gene targeting, in which TrkA is deleted only in non-neuronal cells (Coppola et al.. 2004) With this mutation we could show that the NGF receptor TrkA is not required for development of the immune system. However, TrkA deficiency causes defects associated with a specific class of B lymphocytes and immunoglobulin production as well as degranulation defects in mast cells. Thus, TrkA, appears to modulate functions of the immune system rather than its development. This was a striking result since many studies suggested that disruption of the NGF/TrkA system in the immune system would cause dramatic deficits. Currently, we are in the process of performing more functional studies in vivo using this reverse conditional TrkA mutant mouse model. Truncated Trk receptor isoforms lacking the kinase domain are abundantly expressed during development and in the adult; however, their function and signaling capacity is largely unknown. Interestingly, the cytoplasmic tail of the neurotrophin-3 (NT3) truncated TrkCT1- receptor is highly conserved among species, suggesting the potential for important functions in vivo. We have recently shown that NT3 interaction with TrkCT1 activates Arf6-Rac1 signaling through the scaffold protein Tamalin. We found that TrkCT1 binds also the Tamalin homolog Cybr, a scaffold protein highly expressed in the immune system. NT3 treatment of the EL4 lymphoma cell line that express endogenously both TrkCT1 and Cybr, induces intracellular re-localization of Cybr. Since Cybr is involved in pro-inflammatory cytokine-modulated cell migration, our results suggest that TrkCT1 may modulate the recruitment and migration of specific leukocyte cell populations. Indeed, in mouse in which we have deleted Cybr we find specific deficits in blood circulating leukocytes and lymphocytes present in the lymph nodes. Moreover, in a Th1-polarized-mouse model, lymphocyte trafficking is impaired by loss of Cybr and Cybr-deficient mice with aseptic peritonitis have fewer cells than controls present in the peritoneal cavity and fewer leukocytes leaving the blood stream. Mutant mice injected with Moloney-murine sarcoma/leukemia virus develop significantly larger tumors than wild type mice and have reduced lymph node enlargement suggesting reduced cytotoxic T lymphocytes migration. Taken together, these data support a role for Cybr in leukocyte trafficking, especially in response to pro-inflammatory cytokines in stress conditions. We are now investigating which of these Cybr functions are affected by NT-3/TrkC.T1.